


Sugar Vine

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altered States, Double Penetration, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Break, Situational Humiliation, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: On his way to gather ingredients, Ignis gets more than he bargained for and becomes the reluctant playmate of a local beastie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1162825#cmt1162825) at the FFXV kink meme. It was a pretty straightforward request for some extreme tentacling. I took it all the way and fulfilled their bonus request for a bit of voyeurism, too.

The morning after the group arrived in the Vesperpool, like always, Ignis awoke before the others. Without even setting an alarm, his eyes were just suddenly open and staring at the blurry roof of the tent over his head. He found his glasses, put them on, and sat up, feeling more amused than bothered by the snoring of his tentmates. Gladio was dead to the world with his mouth wide open, and Prompto was half-draped across him. He must have wound up that way in his sleep somehow since they certainly didn't go to sleep like that. Meanwhile, Noctis was curled up next to him.

They shared a blanket. The other two didn't question it, but they had to know that there was something going on there.

The little knot between Noctis's brows meant that he must have noticed Ignis's absence after he sat up, but that look quickly softened and he was back to snoring quietly. As he got up, Ignis took his share of the blanket and tucked it around Noctis. The others weren't awake, so there was also no harm in it if he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After fixing his clothes and grabbing his phone, Ignis silently slipped out of the tent and departed.

He didn't understand why they loved their sleep so much. They were missing out on the best part of the day.

When they arrived in the evening, the Vesperpool was scorching hot with bugs absolutely everywhere. Then, as evening turned to night, the area became a much darker, more mysterious place. Even Gladio, who normally acted afraid of nothing, seemed to be wary of the darkness in those parts. There were noises of living creatures around them at every step. Even at camp, there was never a moment of silence, the air filled with the sound of the water, the insects, monsters, and the terrible things that only appeared in the shadows.

But at morning, it looked like a totally different place. It was almost... Peaceful.

Standing at the edge of the haven rock, he could see the water through the trees. There were a few reptilian monsters hanging around by the shore. They looked calm, so as long as he stayed away, they'd probably keep minding their own business.

Watching the gently rolling waves, colored pink in the morning light, almost made him wish he enjoyed fishing like Noctis. Perhaps sometime he could convince him to wake up earlier so he could try out some morning fishing... There were bound to be new things for him to catch at that hour – and it would be so relaxing. It would be the perfect way for him to start his day.

As for himself, Ignis was thinking about gathering some local ingredients for their breakfast.

He opened the pack on his belt and pulled out the map. When they had lunch in the Meldacio Hunters' Headquarters the previous afternoon, he made sure to ask the café owner about the area, and he marked down all the places of interest.

Unfortunately, there weren't many gathering points, but the café owner had told him that the few main spots of interest were very bountiful and provided valuable ingredients for some of his own dishes. Having studied the menu, Ignis was curious if he could recreate some of those items if he procured the ingredients from the area. Noctis seemed to enjoy that meat dish he had quiet a bit... That one herb was probably just the thing it called for.

With the map in hand, Ignis got down from the haven and began his walk to the northeast, keeping along the dirt path. It probably would have been faster with a chocobo, but Noctis was the one with the whistle. If he tried to take it out of Noctis's pocket, he would have accidentally woken him up or made him think he was groping around for a lil' _something else._

...That thought wasn't half-bad, but the idea of doing anything like that in the tent was entirely terrible.

It might be a long time until they reached another hotel... His self-control was stronger than Noctis's, but he was still but a simple man. It felt like they were doing everything they could to postpone their trip to Altissia, but it was still somewhere in the plans. It frightened him to think what might become of their relationship if they made it there. He wanted some time alone with Noctis before then.

It wasn't good for him to think about those things. He was supposed to be the level-headed one. He couldn't let himself get mixed up in sentimentalism, otherwise he wouldn't be able to focus on his job. He was supposed to be looking after Noctis and advising him. It wouldn't be right for him to inform Noctis's decisions with his own feelings.

He just had to do his job. No matter what happened, he could still find his own ways to please Noctis. That was one of the reasons he'd taken such a delight in cooking. When he first began learning, he thought of it as just another bullet point he was adding to his resume, but then it became more than that, like a beloved pastime.

He hoped he would find something he could use in their breakfast. If they were going to do their usual of bounty-hunting, treasure-hunting, fishing, and monster-slaying, then they were going to need a breakfast that would be sure to help them keep their stamina up. And, of course, he wanted to come up with something that would put a smile on Noctis's face. He'd been hitting home runs with him lately, and he wanted to keep it up.

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he loved it when one of his recipes received Noctis's seal of approval.

Those were the kinds of thoughts that kept Ignis occupied as he walked along the path. The map was still in his hand, but he didn't need to look at it because the path was clear. It took him up to the road, then he followed the road for a little while until he reached another dirt path on the other side.

Along the way, he spotted some of those distressingly large birds. Even the chocobos were frightened of them. According to the locals, they had the power to petrify their prey, so Ignis was sure to be quiet and keep clear of them. If one of them caught him while he was alone, that would've been bad news. He knew that a simple Golden Needle could cure the affliction, but he imagined that it would be fatal if not treated quickly. He shuddered to imagine it. The thought of being found petrified was unsettling. What a disgraceful way to go.

He felt like he was getting close to the place marked on the map, so he looked up and started using his eyes.

It was difficult to tell where anything was supposed to be without the map. Once he was off the path, everything started to look the same. He was sure that he would start to recognize the trees and rocks once he became more familiar with the area, but, for the moment, everything was blending together into one big jumble of jungle.

As he got nearer to where he expected the gathering point to be, he spotted another brood of resting birds. When he noticed them, they looked up and stared at him, noticing his presence. Struck by panic, his first instinct was to stand very still.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity in which he could physically feel each beat of his heart, they finally stopped staring at him and lowered their heads, returning to their rest.

Did they eat meat? He had to wonder. As long as he didn't pose an obvious threat to their nest, they didn't seem to care about him. But he was very interested in them. Later, when he was out with the others, he wanted to try hunting them down. They were basically just giant chickens, weren't they? Then they had to be worth something in a recipe.

If he kept going north along the path he'd been walking, then he was going to end up hitting the water. It didn't seem like he'd find what he was looking for that way, so he veered into the grass, staying mindful of the creatures around him.

At last, he came upon something that looked like it could be the herb in question. He took another look at the map, then looked around. It looked like he was in the right place as far as he could tell, so he folded the map and put it back in his pack. He took out the small pair of clippers he kept on him and approached the patch.

Like he'd been told, there was quite a bit of it. He wasn't going to feel bad about taking as much of it as he wanted because it appeared to be a highly resilient, flourishing little devil. The ground around him was carpeted with it and it was climbing all over the rocks and trees. It was a green, leafy plant that resembled poison ivy. If he were to use it in his recipes, then he had to be careful that he wasn't confusing it with a dangerous plant. It was a good thing he was wearing gloves.

He knelt and inspected the leaves of the ones around him before snipping off a few of the most attractive ones. Rubbing one of the leaves between his fingers, he lifted it to his nose and gave it a wary sniff.

Nice. Very nice, indeed.

It had a savory fragrance that would be perfect for seasoning meat. He imagined it would be excellent over eggs. They still had some eggs, but he couldn't help entertaining the thought of stealing one big egg from those freakishly large birds on his way back... Probably a bad idea, but still. If it were for the sake of a recipe...

As he was pondering, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. In the midst of the overgrown herb patch, he discovered a few mushrooms that were hiding away. Ignis vaguely remembered the café owner mentioning a mushroom. Those must have been the elusive Vesperooms. They were supposed to be good for a whole many things.

Feeling excited about discovering such a find, Ignis knelt, tucking the leaves and clippers into his pack. He grabbed the mushroom around the base and gave it a light tug to unearth it, but a light tug didn't seem to be enough. He pulled a little harder, but it was still refusing to budge. Deciding that it required a firmer touch, he put both hands around it and put his back into it, and, at last, the stem emerged from the ground.

And kept going...

And going...?

Ignis suddenly got the feeling that the mushroom he was holding wasn't the mushroom he was looking for after all. Its long stem was more like a root that continued underground for much farther than expected.

It was strange, for sure, but he knew of a way to deal with it. Like any stubborn, overgrown plant, all he had to do was give it a trim.

Although, as if the strange root was able to sense what he had in mind, it suddenly took on a life of its own. The round cap end of the mushroom flew out of his grasp and its stem flexibly wrapped around his wrist. Realizing that this was no simple mushroom, Ignis was about to bring his weapon to his other hand when one of the other mushrooms unearthed itself and seized him by the other wrist, sealing his movement.

He wasn't done fighting, though. Getting onto the ground, Ignis kicked out at the stems that held him. He kept kicking and kicking, but he realized with no small amount of distress that they were absorbing the blows like rubber. There was no way he was going to sit there and fall into some plant's trap. That fear of being caught by a monster while the others were away was beginning to sound frighteningly real, but as long as he had fight in him, he wasn't going to give up.

It would've been helpful if he knew more about the plant (or monster) that he was dealing with. After kicking it a few more times, the mushroom caps released a spore. Whatever it was, he knew that it had to be bad news – but it was already too late. In his frantic effort to dislodge himself from its hold, he'd gasped and already inhaled some of the red, powdery dust that was floating around his face.

Its effect was immediate. His head felt foggy and his body felt numb, like his mind and body had been disconnected from each other. His thoughts were racing, but he couldn't lift a finger to continue defending himself. It was more than just a mushroom, but what could a mushroom do to him? He understood if it were just trying to protect itself, but it wouldn't seriously hurt him... would it?

Mushrooms were fungi that lived by thriving on dead things, so if it had anything in common with a regular mushroom, then...

He didn't want to become plant food.

Within moments, those thoughts of distress began to uncontrollably slip away, replaced by a stifling heat that began in his chest and spread swiftly throughout his body. The spores he inhaled seemed to have a tranquilizing effect, but he couldn't ignore the distinct feeling of arousal that was also starting to overcome his body. He was already confused enough as it was, and it was getting harder for him to think, so he couldn't imagine what his fungal assailant planned to do with him.

Rather gently, the mushroom's long, rooty stems lowered him to the ground, resting him over the soft patch of herbs. The effect of the spores heightened his sense of smell, and he felt himself surrounded by the herb's pleasant fragrance. Despite himself, Ignis felt relaxed. His eyes blurrily watched the slowly drifting pink clouds above.

Ignis hoped that it was going to leave him alone once it had him in a state where he was incapable of posing a threat, but that thought was just wishful thinking. As best as he could in his sluggish state, he craned his head back to look at the place where he discovered the mushrooms, and his eyes widened as a patch of earth about four feet wide sprouted from the ground and rose up.

As far as monsters went, it wasn't a very scary-looking monster. It sort of resembled a tortoise. Its head poked out of the chunk of land that comprised its main 'body', grass as its 'shell'. He was probably foolish for finding it charming. It had a very gentle face. The position he was in was far from ideal, but he was starting to doubt that it posed him a threat again.

A few more of those roots emerged from the ground, seemingly out of nowhere. Very quickly, Ignis decided that he was a fool for thinking it was harmless.

Those roots were what it used to trap its prey, probably. It would wait there until a monster or foolish human with a taste for mushrooms came to the area. Once it felt something take the bait, it would trap them with its roots, spray it with its spores, and then...

Then? Well. He was about to find out what would happen, whether he liked it or not.

At first, Ignis expected the additional roots to wrap around his defenseless limbs the way the others had, but he was already immobilized sufficiently from the spores. Even if he wanted to, he doubted that he would have been able to struggle his way to his feet, and, even if he could do that much, he doubted that he would have been able to make it far before the tentacle-like roots would grab him and pull him back.

Whatever the fungal creature planned to do with him, it couldn't be as bad as whatever those giant chickens would have done. Probably.

He really hoped that one of those didn't wander into the area. The fungal creature probably required such a thorough means of trapping its prey because it was physically weak. It only emerged from the ground once it was sure he was incapable of fighting back.

...Really, he shouldn't have been sympathizing with it, but it was hard not to. On top of having an ugly-cute face, he also felt the strange desire to protect it from predators.

Were the spores to blame for those thoughts...? It was just a monster. There was no way he could care about it. He had to hurry up and get himself out of that situation so he could go back to Noctis and the others. Those mushrooms were supposed to be his food, not his friend.

It was no use, though. He still couldn't move his limbs.

The roots crept closer to him and began to crawl over his body. Two of them slithered under his arms and coiled around his shoulders and lifted him up, hoisting him off the ground like a doll. They were surprisingly strong. Another one arrived and went for his waist, forcing a gasp from Ignis's throat when it pushed its way between a gap in his shirt, bursting a button off so it could feel around inside. He was suddenly reminded of the spore's arousing property as his body involuntarily reacted to its touch. Each inch of skin it touched was left tingling in its wake.

With more of its powerful wriggling, it popped off a few more buttons until Ignis's shirt was left hanging open, his chest exposed to the warm air. It was a good thing that he hadn't seen any other people around the Vesperpool aside from the fisherman, Navyth, but Ignis was suddenly beyond embarrassment. The concept of such was just a vague itch at the back of his foggy mind. He didn't know why a fungal creature would have a need to arouse its prey, but his newfound curiosity was inescapable.

As long as he told himself that it was for the sake of a recipe, then he could let himself get away with it. Surely, once it was done with him, once he was in control of himself, he could steal those mushrooms from it. He could cut up its roots and serve them with those herbs he found.

But it was... So cute...

Ah...

Whatever.

It felt good, so he didn't mind letting it play around with him a little. If it just wanted to play and then left him alone, he would consider sparing it.

Lazily turning his head against his shoulder, Ignis looked back at it and found it resting in the grass, looking up at him with a peaceful look on its face. It seemed to be satisfied with the work it was doing. Ignis slowly looked down and watched as the end of the root rubbed against his chest, the mushroom cap end nudging against one of his nipples. As it continued to slowly rub back and forth, coaxing his nipples into bright red peaks, he began to feel a peculiar slickness across his skin.

It seemed that the more it rubbed him, the more excited it was getting as well – or something. All he knew was that there was a slimy, transparent substance glistening in the trail left behind by the root.

Two more roots sprouted and wrapped around his knees. Ignis had the terrible feeling that he knew what it wanted to do with him...

Another one appeared and snaked its way toward his waist. It fumbled inarticulately with his belt. It seemed to know what it was aiming for, but it was having quite a bit of trouble getting through the difficult trappings of his clothes. For a second, Ignis was foolish enough to believe that it wouldn't be able to go any farther, but it proved him wrong. The end of the root forced its way under his belt and curled around it. Keeping him held in place with the roots around his knees, it tugged firmly until the latch of his buckle sprung free, making it easier for it to release his belt from the loops.

It was an unusually practiced little monster. It must have captured people before and done the same thing to them. If he made it out alive, Ignis wanted to discreetly ask around at the Hunters' Headquarters if anyone had ever encountered his fungal friend.

It was probably too soon to even be joking about calling it his 'friend', but it was certainly acting _friendly_ with him.

Once it had the fastenings of his pants out of its way, the end of that root rubbed against his cock through his underwear, stroking him with its long length. The realization of what it might do to him was becoming more of a threatening reality. Despite the hazy, fluffy spore cloud in his head that was telling him that it was all fine, Ignis knew that he should shout for help. He hadn't signed up for any of this. The relationship between a chef and his ingredients wasn't supposed to be _that_ intimate!

Unfortunately, he couldn't help the way his body was reacting. He was under its spell, playing right into its hands. Or... roots.

Instead of a shout, he heard himself release a humiliating moan that sounded needy and defeated. He almost couldn't believe that it was his own voice. If he had any control over himself, he would have never let a sound like that escape from his mouth. If anyone heard him sounding like that, he would have died from the shame.

If Noctis saw him, what would he have thought...?

It was a mistake to start thinking about Noctis at a time like that. The hypnotic effect of the spore seemed to prey on any remotely erotic thought he had. As soon as he started thinking about Noctis, a new burst of heat spread all throughout Ignis's body. The roots writhed approvingly. Even the ones that were wrapped under his arms somehow made his skin feel like it was alight, making him feel a thousand times more sensitive. Every slight movement of the roots made him shiver and breathe more roughly.

The root that had been caressing his chest relented, but then it was raised up to his lips as if begging him to taste it. Ignis stared at it blearily, and his body moved without thinking. He opened his mouth, held out his tongue, and the root was stuffed into his mouth. If he had any control over himself, he may have chosen to bite it, but he couldn't muster the strength. Despite looking like a mushroom, the capped end was very firm and smooth, and the slimy substance coating it had a slightly sweet taste. Vaguely, at the back of his mind, he realized that it was probably intensifying the effect his body was under, but he couldn't move away from it. Despite his internal panic, his breathing remained calm as he breathed through his nose and lightly sucked on the end of the root.

Meanwhile, the root that had unfastened his belt had begun to remove his pants with the help of another root. Any question of its intentions was being removed along with his clothes.

Once it had his pants down around his thighs, it seemed to be satisfied, having ample access. Though unable to move, Ignis had enough presence of mind to pray that no one would walk by and see him in such a state. Or maybe he hoped they would, dignity be damned. He needed help. He couldn't even struggle against it. Even his fingers refused to obey him.

And yet... The alluring taste of the root that was shoved in his mouth was making him curious about what the monster had in store.

He watched, heart pounding, frightened yet excited as the roots moved against him, inspecting his thighs, searching for where to enter him. The more excited his body became, the more excited they seemed to become as well, each root practically dripping with that slimy substance. He swallowed a mouthful of it and rolled his eyes back with a helpless groan.

If he found a way to bottle that fluid...

No, that was a bad idea. Unless he tried diluting it substantially, it would have been more successful as an incapacitating drug than an aphrodisiac. He couldn't test something like that on Noctis. It was too dangerous.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a distracting sensation against his inner thigh. Ignis glanced back down and willed his eyes to focus. When they did, he noticed that one of the roots around his thigh had sprouted a bumpy texture along its length. They weren't painful like barbs, but their unique texture made him gasp, his skin feeling overly sensitive. The unfamiliar texture easily overloaded his senses and sent a hot white spark through his brain, temporarily blanking out his vision. He worried about what would happen once it took things farther...

With his glasses sliding down his nose, his face and neck damp with sweat, Ignis watched as one of the other roots finally found its way between his legs and began probing around at his entrance. He gasped out loud and tried to clench the muscles inside his body, but it was futile; the root was still able to sneak its bulbous end past his entrance. It pushed inside and Ignis felt his insides conforming to its shape, clenching tightly as if trying to pull it inside deeper in spite of his efforts to expel it.

His body twitched and he shivered all over, feeling an almost unpleasantly powerful wave of ecstasy surmount his senses. He should have expected as much, he thought. Its aphrodisiac substance had a profound oral effect, so it was bound to have an even stronger effect if it were introduced to his body from behind. He tried to tell himself to stop clamping down around it, knowing that it was making things worse, but he couldn't release his muscles. They kept tightening, uncontrollably seeking more of that extremely pleasurable feeling.

Any more and he was afraid it was going to make him pass out.

Pretty soon, it began to go deeper, feeling its way around inside of him, nudging at all of his most sensitive spots. Deeper... Deeper... Ignis began to wonder how far it planned to go. The root continued to slither up from the ground, adding more length, allowing it to delve farther into him. It was coiling around inside, and he knew that it should have felt uncomfortable, but the sweetness of the one in his mouth was making sure to keep him too distracted to notice any discomfort. He only felt full. A part of him was even... enjoying it.

That was only natural, though, wasn't it? It felt nice. And the monster didn't seem malicious. Perhaps once it was satisfied, it would let him go, leaving him with the decidedly strange but pleasurable memory of what happened.

But...

No, he couldn't let himself start thinking like that. It was supposed to be disgusting – humiliating. He should have been ashamed of himself. If Noctis saw him, Ignis was sure he would have been horrified. He wouldn't have blamed Noctis if he never wanted to look at him again if he saw how shameless he looked as he was ruthlessly fucked by a monster.

Still, despite knowing better, he was helplessly melting; lax and submissive under the monster's manipulations.

As another root began to nudge itself next to the one that was already inside him, another moan made it up from his throat, muffled by the end of the root in his mouth. The one that was prodding at his entrance was the one that had developed those round bumps along its length. He should have been more worried about it, but Ignis's heart began to pound excitedly instead. Unable to look away, his eyes watched, transfixed, as the tip breached him alongside the first and started to wriggle its way inside, dripping copious amounts of that sticky, slimy fluid.

It was too much... It _should have been_ too much, but he was moaning loudly, eyes rolling back, his body overwhelmed with an indescribable amount of pleasure as the two long roots forced his body to accommodate their combined width. All he felt was the stretch – no burn. The first root pulled back slightly, allowing the second one to catch up with it, and they began to thrust at the same pace, stretching him wider than Ignis even thought possible. And yet, none of it hurt. Afterwards – if he made it out at all – he was sure that he would have to deal with the painful aftermath, but, for the moment, there was nothing for him to complain about.

Nothing at all...

At the edge of his awareness, he heard a laugh. A moment later, he realized that it was coming from his own mouth; a broken, twisted chuckle. He must've lost it. The situation was just too much for him to handle. There was no telling whether his body was actually capable of handling what it was doing to him or if its manipulation had just convinced him that it was alright. He didn't appear to be bleeding, but nothing about the situation was normal. To even be enjoying it as much as he was, surely, he must have lost his mind.

Looking down, he watched as precum rolled down his shamefully hard cock and dripped into the grass and herbs below him. In a way, it was sort of exciting to be so exposed in a place where anyone could see him, but Ignis had to remind himself that he never would have allowed himself to think that way if he were in his right mind.

As the roots entwined around each other inside of him and thrust into him, he felt the distinctive, bumpy texture of the second root rubbing against his inner walls. Each time it rubbed against him, he felt himself becoming more sensitive. It was almost too much to take, and yet it seemingly kept pushing him past his limits, forcing him to reconsider what he defined as 'too much'. He hoped that it would be finished with him soon, but a dangerous part of him also wanted to know how much more he would be capable of taking. At the point that 'too much' was truly _too much_ , what would happen?

Once again, through the fog in his brain, Ignis heard a sound, but he quickly realized that he wasn't the one responsible that time. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere nearby.

_“Ignis?”_

That was definitely the sound of someone calling his name.

Instead of feeling relief that someone might be able to rescue him, he felt a sudden wave of panic. If someone came close to him, the monster would definitely attack them, too. Its number of roots seemed infinite; more than enough to snatch up at least one or two more people.

But even more than that, Ignis was worried about them seeing him in his present situation. He knew that he had to prioritize his safety, but he didn't know how he would be able to live with himself if someone saw him being held by a monster, legs spread, greedily gulping down its intoxicating secretions.

“Ig...nis?”

It was too late.

No matter how hard he clenched his eyes shut, it wouldn't change the fact that Noctis was standing there. He'd been found. What was done was done. Instead of burying his head in the sand, it was wiser to give Noctis a warning. The sacrificing of his dignity was worth at least that much.

When the root in his mouth backed away slightly, Ignis shut his lips so it wouldn't be able to enter again. Looking at Noctis through bleary eyes, he mouthed, “ _Hide_.”

Noctis stood there a moment, rightfully staring in shock. He looked ready to summon his weapon, but he was smart enough not to engage without understanding the situation.

By a miracle, Ignis was able to speak. “I don't think... it can hear... But it can... sense movement.” He sucked in a breath that he let out as a stuttering moan that dampened the corners of his eyes with a combination of intense pleasure and shame. “Don't let it... catch you, too...”

Nodding wordlessly, Noctis moved back a few paces until he was half-hidden behind a large rock. From there, he was able to survey the situation at a safe distance. Thankfully, he didn't look disgusted, and Ignis's heart flipped over in his chest with relief. More than anything, Noctis looked concerned and like he was ready to strike down revenge on that monster for taking something that didn't belong to it.

As relieved as he was, Ignis still wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. He couldn't stand it. He had to be dignified and composed at all times – especially around Noctis. As one who was supposed to guard and protect the prince, it was a disgrace for him to need Noctis to rescue him. After it was over, he would be sure to apologize to him.

“Are... Are you hurt?” Noctis asked.

His body still feeling too weak to move, Ignis couldn't even shake his head. “No,” he answered. “I don't... think so...”

He was grateful that Noctis was concerned, but he looked a little more than concerned. Rather than repulsed, he was watching him with an intrigued face; his eyes focused, a light red color in his cheeks. Noctis leaned himself against the rock and tried to avert his eyes, but he kept stealing interested glances at him.

“You know...” His eyes darted back and forth between him and the ground. “I had a dream like this once.”

“What.”

That was all Ignis was capable of saying, and that seemed like the appropriate response to a statement like that anyway.

Looking a bit flustered, Noctis nervously grasped a hand in the front of his shirt. “Y-yeah. Except I was the one in your position. Sorry if it sounds like I'm making light of your situation, but hey, if it's not hurting you, then... It can't be all that bad, right?” His hand slipped down the front of his shirt to his waist where his fingers traced the edge of his belt. “Does it feel good?”

He... couldn't lie.

“Y... Yes,” he gasped. That gasp turned into a long, irresistible moan as the roots under his arms tightened and the ones inside of him wriggled forcefully.

As he kept his eyes on him, Noctis began undoing his belt. “Hey, as long as I'm here, why not try letting yourself enjoy it? If it tries anything funny, I'll warp-strike the shit out of it. Don't worry about anything. I promise I won't tell the others about any of this.”

So, he had his permission to enjoy it? To look that way in front of him? He didn't mind? Noctis... wanted to watch?

It was ridiculous and too much to handle, but the relief Ignis felt wasn't understated. Once he realized that he was able to stop feeling ashamed, it was like his mind abandoned the thought of it altogether and dedicated itself one hundred percent to the pleasure infiltrating his body.

Somehow, it felt even more intense than before. As the roots inside of him dove deeper, making his stomach bulge, he let out a nearly hysterical-sounding noise. Spotting its chance, the root that had been in his mouth forced its way past his lips once again and flooded his throat with its slimy residue. It was hard to find it disgusting when it was just a plant or a fungus or whatever it was. All of the unpleasant thoughts from before were gone. As if he were floating in a new plane of consciousness, Ignis was ready to surrender his body and mind without resistance.

Through the heated haze in his brain, his eyes focused and fell upon Noctis who was watching him with an enraptured expression. An unreasonably proud feeling arose in Ignis's chest, feeling grateful to be watched so attentively by his prince. Just knowing that he was watching was enough to make his cock twitch and drip precum.

Noctis had one hand in his pants, the other working the waist down over his hips. He was looking around anxiously, probably worried about anyone else coming and seeing what was going on. Ignis thought that things had already been bad, but if Gladio and Prompto happened to come and saw Noctis with his pants down, hand on his cock, jerking it to him getting fucked by a monster...

That wouldn't have been good. That wouldn't have been good at all. Ignis tried to tell himself that he shouldn't feel aroused by that idea, but his body just wasn't in the mood to care about silly things like basic human dignity.

“I almost wish I could join you,” Noctis said, “but I don't want to get caught up like that, too. Then we'd both be stuck... But it looks like it feels really good. I've never seen you like this before. I hope you aren't going to get addicted to it.”

Addicted? He might've been. Between the taste of its slimy secretions and the spore's effect, it felt like he'd been altered. Hopefully one time wasn't enough to make him addicted. But... He was definitely going to remember that moment forever and he knew he'd keep thinking about it. It wasn't the sort of thing that would be easily forgotten.

“If you like how that feels, maybe I should get on top more often,” Noctis said, leaning heavily against the rock with a sly grin. He stroked his hand over himself more quickly. “Are you close? You must be a lot stronger than I am. If I were you, I would've probably come ten times already. I'm just watching and I'm already ready to bust. I bet you'd disagree with me, but I think you look extremely sexy right now.”

While he was being humiliated and degraded by a monster?

Ignis wished he could send him his thanks, but he probably would have been too embarrassed to admit how flattered he was to hear him say that. He'd been so worried.

Suddenly, the roots inside of him began to quiver, squirming around wildly. It felt like they were growing thicker, stretching him open wider... But then it passed. It took Ignis a moment before he realized what that sensation really was.

There was something inside of the roots. He thought they were just solid stems, but they were the monster's appendages. There was something inside of them – something round – that was coursing toward the tip of both of the roots inside him. Whatever it was, he didn't want the monster to release it inside of him, but he could do nothing to stop it. His limbs still refused to obey him, and he wasn't even able to yell with the other root gagging him.

He could feel it approaching the end of the roots inside of him, whatever it was. After thrusting into him rapidly, the entwined roots came to a halt and he felt them twitching and pulsing, releasing something inside of him. It felt round like an egg, but if the monster were more plant than monster, it may have been a shoot or seed. As he felt it expanding his stomach, Ignis howled around the root in his mouth and came hard, his body seized by a climax that shook him all over and made his vision go blank.

Afterwards, the roots were mercifully withdrawn from him and the monster lowered him down into the soft bed of herbs.

He felt exhausted and he still couldn't move, but at least he was able to breathe more easily. And at least he was still alive. That certainly counted for something.

Noctis must have finished. Unable to move his head, Ignis looked up and watched as Noctis hastily fixed his clothes. Once he made himself more or less presentable, he approached slowly, cautious of the roots that were still lazily wiggling about.

“Is that it?” Noctis asked, looking over Ignis's shoulder. He must have been referring to its main body; that little earthy turtle thing. “Can't lie, it's actually kind of cute. Like, in an ugly way, you know? When I first got here, I was ready to slash all these vine things, but now...”

“Right?” Ignis laughed. “I thought the same. As far as monsters go, it seems relatively harmless. I s'pose it was just looking for a playmate.”

“So you really _did_ enjoy yourself.”

Ignis felt his face heating up. “Would you just help me, already? I can't move. It sprayed me with a pollen that made my body go numb. Trust me, if I'd been able to fight it, I would have.”

“Kay. I'll do this carefully – don't want it to turn us into its permanent playmates.”

Noctis put his hands under his arms and lifted him up slowly, keeping an eye on the monster. It was hard to tell if it had a mind of its own. It just stared at Noctis as he picked him up and began to move away with him in his arms.

Ignis felt him jump slightly, startled when the monster retracted its roots back into the ground. They disappeared beneath the herbs and only the first two were left above ground, resuming their charade as a pair of innocent mushrooms. The monster opened its mouth and let out something of a yawn, then sleepily dug back underground and went back to looking like an inconspicuous patch of grass.

“It totally disappeared,” Noctis mumbled in astonishment. “That's some impressive camouflage.”

Noctis carried him away a short distance and set him down once they were safely behind the rock he'd been partially hiding behind earlier. Although he was totally helpless, Ignis felt comfortable under Noctis's care, if not somewhat guilty...

As Noctis used the handkerchief from Ignis's pocket to clean him and helped pull up his pants, Ignis looked aside, feeling a pang of shame. That must have meant that the spore's effect was subsiding, but he didn't feel relieved.

“I'm sorry,” he said.

Eyes wide, Noctis looked up and stared, blinking. “Huh? What are _you_ sorry for? I was the one who took advantage of the situation. I should be the one apologizing.”

“It was irresponsible of me to leave camp on my own without knowing about the area first. I got myself trapped in that situation and may have never made it back. What right do I have to call myself your adviser when I could be fooled so easily? And to require your help...”

“It's alright.” Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, nudging their foreheads together. He looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Seriously, do you think that's all you are? You mean way more than that to me. You always have my back, so it's only natural that I repay you. I'm really glad I was able to help. And...” His smile turned slightly bashful. “I'm glad I was the one who found you. The others are out looking in the other direction.”

“It's still early. Were you all worried when you couldn't find me?”

Leaning back, Noctis sat in the grass and scratched his cheek .”Uh... W-we were just hungry, actually.”

What had he expected?

That made Ignis laugh, though. Things weren't nearly as bad as he expected.

“So, are you alright?” Noctis asked, sitting next to him. “I'll wait here with you until you're able to move again. Hopefully it wears off soon.”

Ignis tried to move his fingers and was surprised when they twitched. They felt terribly tingly, but at least he was regaining movement. “Soon enough, I believe. I think I'm alright otherwise. Although...” He could feel the shape of something round and firm inside of him. There may have been two.

“Although?” Noctis echoed curiously.

Deciding that he would rather keep it to himself for the moment, Ignis shook his head to dismiss it. He didn't want Noctis to fuss over him more than he already had. Whatever it was, he could take care of it himself. “I'm fine. Breakfast is what's important now. I already gathered some of the herbs I came here for, but I wouldn't mind some help.”

None the wiser, Noctis gave him an enthusiastic grin. “You got it, Speccy.”

 

Before long, Ignis regained his ability to stand on his own. He and Noctis looked around a little more for ingredients before returning to camp.

On their way back, as he watched Noctis walking ahead of him, Ignis put a hand over his stomach and sighed, a secretive smile twisting the corners of his mouth.


End file.
